Flower Greeting
by Azura Eve
Summary: Boleh jadi Jihoon tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasa bunga, tapi itu tidak penting karena Soonyoung pasti akan mengajarinya tanpa bosan; arti dari masing-masing bunga yang berbeda di setiap harinya. "Bunga matahari ibarat seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat ke mana-mana lagi selain orang yang dia cintai." – Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/HOZI/SLASH/Vignette/Slice-of-Life/Fluff/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **3)**

Jihoon adalah pemuda yatim-piatu yang besar tanpa tahu siapa nama ibu atau bagaimana rupa ayahnya saat ini. Jadi, dia tidak perlu ijin khusus ketika berniat tinggal bersama Soonyoung saat pemuda itu telah menunggu di depan pagar panti asuhan lengkap dengan buntalan berisi sedikit potong pakaian dan segelintir tekad. Mereka pergi berlari, menggenggam jari satu sama lain, dan tertawa bersama horison yang memerah.

Soonyoung tidak perlu bilang bahwa dia harus membuang hidupnya sebagai tebusan untuk mereka bisa bersama.

* * *

 **Flower Greeting  
(Are You Willing – to Plant Your Flowers with Me?)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2.860 words)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon.

 **Genre** : Romance, Slice-of-Life, Angst

 **Rating** : T (PG-15)

 **Summary** : Boleh jadi Jihoon tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasa bunga, tapi itu tidak penting karena Soonyoung pasti akan mengajarinya tanpa bosan; arti dari masing-masing bunga yang berbeda di setiap harinya.

.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; domestical-scene; gardener!Jihoon; hanakotoba (flower language); village-setting; fluffy-things; such-puzzle fict; self-beta

* * *

 **4)**

Mereka hanya tinggal bersama. Tidak menikah. Karena di situ belum ada gereja yang mau meresmikan sepasang pemuda yang ingin mengikat hidup berdua. Namun Jihoon tidak butuh pernikahan. Dia bukan gadis dengan angan-angan muluk dan berharap akan dicintai sepanjang masa. Dia hanya sebatas Jihoon yang sederhana dan hanya butuh satu pernyataan ketika Soonyoung bertanya: "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Lalu, dia mengangguk dan mereka mulai membangun harapan di setiap harinya.

* * *

 **5)**

Soonyoung pun bukan jenis yang bertele-tele. Jika memang mereka tidak bisa mendapat pengakuan, dia hanya membutuhkan Jihoon untuk tetap waras. Dan bersama, mereka bisa membagi rasa sakit dan bahagia berdua, dengan cara romantis lebih dari apa yang ditulis di buku-buku dongeng.

* * *

 **2)**

Jihoon selalu memimpikannya, bahkan ketika mereka masih sebatas anak ingusan berseragam sekolah; bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan memiliki tempat tinggal untuk ditempati berdua bersama orang yang dia kasihi. Waktu itu mereka belum bertemu. Mereka baru membuat janji ketika satu senja Jihoon terkunci di atap sekolah sendirian, Soonyoung datang dan membebaskannya karena dia punya duplikat kunci atap.

* * *

 **1)**

Pondok mereka berdiam tidaklah besar.

Hanya cukup untuk dipakai menghangatkan diri ketika hujan salju datang dan berlindung dari terik musim panas yang menggila. Terletak di tengah-tengah desa dengan populasi sedikit; hanya ada satu jalan besar penghubung ke tempat lain, sebuah klinik tua, serta minimarket kecil dengan atap yang hampir bobrok. Untuk mencapai kota, mereka perlu meminta tumpangan dari satu-satunya pemilik mobil di sana – Tuan Kwang, yang paling suka mendendangkan musik trot bahkan jika dicap ketinggalan jaman. Tapi, mereka berdua puas.

Soonyoung sendiri bekerja membuatnya. Dia memoles permukaan lantai kayu rumah mereka dengan cat dari ekstrak kulit mapel. Katanya, supaya tampak lebih mengilat dan Jihoon jadi gampang kalau membersihkannya. Dia juga merancang sebuah jendela bulat di mana mereka bisa melihat keluar, pada pohon ek besar yang tumbuh tepat di halaman luar. Jihoon akan menghitung berapa banyak daun jatuh ketika musim gugur selagi Soonyoung tersenyum lembut di sampingnya, dengan tangan melingkari pinggang Jihoon.

* * *

 **7)**

Jihoon berkebun. Menanam banyak bunga. Bukan karena satu alasan saja melainkan dia menanam untuk dijual. Soonyoung akan pergi ke pasar untuk menawarkannya pada orang-orang di hari-hari libur. Dia punya pekerjaan lain di hari-hari biasa. Pelanggan tetap mereka berjumlah lumayan; selalu meminta pesanan yang unik, mulai dari karangan bunga hingga bunga segar lengkap dengan embun dan durinya.

* * *

 **10)**

Pohon ek di samping rumah mereka memiliki lubang. Kadang, saat Jihoon memandang keluar, dia juga mendapati kepala kecil menyembul dari lubang itu. Dia tidak pernah kenal tupai sebelumnya (karena Jihoon selalu menganggapnya musang dengan ukuran lebih mini), jadi Jihoon terlonjak sedikit saat ada mata kecil memandangnya balik.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Soonyoung bertanya dari belakang punggungnya.

"Musang." sahutnya ringkas.

Soonyoung mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dan penasaran membuatnya terpancing untuk memastikan. "Itu tupai, Jihoon."

"Aku maunya musang."

"Yah, yah. Itu musang. Musang berbulu coklat." Soonyoung mengerling.

* * *

 **6)**

Jihoon senang menanam bunga. Pondok mereka punya pekarangan luas yang bisa digunakan bercocoktanam. Soonyoung mencarikan bibit dari kota – entah itu anggrek, tulip, atau lili, atau apapun yang berjudul bebungaan. Ada tumbuhan putri malu, besar sendiri tanpa pernah dirawat. Jihoon senang menyentuhnya dan ketika putri malu itu mengantup, dia berteriak aneh pada Soonyoung yang bersandar ke kursinya, menikmati teh sore hari. Soonyoung terkekeh melihatnya bertelanjang kaki dan membuat jejak-jejak kotor di atas permukaan lantai rumah mereka, tapi tidak marah sama sekali. Dia justru mengikuti Jihoon pergi keluar dan melihat apapun yang berusaha ditunjukkannya.

"Tidakkah mereka cantik? Mereka cantik, kan?"

Dalam hati, Soonyoung bertanya-tanya di mana nilai estetika dari bunga yang mengantup ketika terkena rangsang, dan karena putri malu terlalu rapuh, Soonyoung pikir bunga ini benar-benar tidak pantas dibilang cantik. Soonyoung tersenyum, "Kamu tahu, ada yang lebih cantik daripada bunga putri malu."

Jihoon tidak sepaham. Dia membuang sekop tanamnya dan membanting langkah untuk mengurung diri seharian. Benar-benar mengurung diri karena dia menolak makan dan bicara. Soonyoung mengetuk pintu kamar, berulang-ulang hingga Jihoon cukup bosan sampai akhirnya tidak bisa tidak membukakan. "Marah, ya?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan ke samping karena dia selalu lemah pada tatapan teduh Soonyoung. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mencela pendapatmu. Kita selalu bertolakbelakang, ingat?"

Dan itu yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi.

* * *

 **8)**

Ketika mawar Jihoon mekar, Soonyoung menjadi yang pertama melihatnya, tapi dilarang untuk memetik karena Jihoon beralasan: "Aku yang telah menumbuhkan kenapa kamu dengan gampangnya petik?"

Soonyoung akan bersandar ke bangku berbahan kayu jati yang diletakkan di serambi, sembari memerhatikan Jihoon yang pipinya dipenuhi lumpur merah. Tidak beranjak, tapi matanya mengikuti ke manapun Jihoon bergerak. Jihoon yang memangkas rumput liar, menepuk-nepuk tanah berisi bibit baru, atau yang memberinya sengiran sesekali, ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan Soonyoung merasa wajahnya panas karena Jihoon terlalu indah untuk ditatap.

Jihoon menyodorkan setangkai padanya. "Kamu menyukai warna merah, kan?"

Soonyoung menerima pemberian itu dengan hati ringan. "Sangat suka."

"Apa artinya?"

Mereka selalu melakukannya. Jihoon sangat mengagumi bunga, jadi dia menanamnya. Tapi, Soonyoung lebih mahir untuk berbahasa bunga, sehingga pertanyaan mengenai itu pasti dilempar padanya.

"Cinta. Gairah. Dorongan untuk memiliki. Tekad yang membara dan berapi-api." Dia kemudian menyengir, "Kamu sedang menyatakan secara tidak langsung, hmm?"

Jihoon melengos.

Soonyoung menambahkan, "Tapi untuk mawar, aku paling suka satu yang berwarna putih."

"Kenapa putih? Itu warna yang sangat tidak menarik. Membosankan untuk dilihat." komentar Jihoon.

"Lihat artinya, Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum singkat. "Mawar putih menandakan ketulusan dan kasih sayang tanpa harap imbalan."

* * *

 **11)**

Bosan dengan mawar, Jihoon menanam bunga matahari.

Dia menunggu sabar. Mulai dari menggali tanah, memasukkan bibit, hingga menutup tanah kembali dan menanti tunas hijau bunganya menyembul keluar. Jihoon menyirami bunga mataharinya setiap hari, dua kali, pagi dan sore. Tak lupa memberikannya pupuk agar ketika tunas bunganya muncul nanti, warna kuningnya mengalahkan kilau matahari asli.

Butuh beberapa bulan sampai tangkai bunga matahari itu meninggi dan bisa dipangkas.

(Selama itu pula, Jihoon masih terbatuk-batuk.)

Soonyoung menarik selang dan menyambungkannya ke keran. "Bunga matahari itu tampak memukau berkat kerja kerasmu!"

Jihoon mengambil selang dari Soonyoung, tapi laki-laki itu menariknya dan bersikeras. "Kenapa kita tidak menyiraminya bersama-sama saja?" Kemudian Soonyoung mengambil posisi di belakang Jihoon, tangannya di atas tangan Jihoon yang mengerat pegangan selang.

Selesai menyirami, Jihoon menyuruh Soonyoung pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil gunting kebun karena dia tidak tega mematahkan tangkai bunga matahari begitu saja. Soonyoung tiba dengan sengiran dan tawa ringan. Setelah memotong satu tangkai yang menurutnya paling mengesankan, Jihoon langsung menyerahkan bunga matahari tersebut ke tangannya.

"Kamu selalu bersikeras untuk memotongnya sendiri tapi setelah itu pasti memberikannya padaku," gumam Soonyoung. Sebab Jihoon tak pernah alpa memberikannya bunga apapun yang dia tanam. Apapun – termasuk ketika laki-laki itu menanam cocor bebek; waktu itu tanaman ini disukai banyak orang karena merawatnya tergolong mudah dan tidak gampang layu.

"Bunga-bunga itu ibarat anakku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya (untuk diurus) pada orang lain," Jihoon mendengus.

Soonyoung memainkan alis, "Kalau bunga-bunga itu anakmu, berarti aku ayahnya."

Jihoon menelengkan kepala. "Dari mana ceritanya?"

"Kita kan pasangan!"

Jihoon tidak mampu menyamarkan semburat yang menjalar hingga ke telinga. Soonyoung terlalu sederhana, bahkan saking sederhananya, kata-kata lolos dari mulutnya seperti tanpa disaring. Terlalu jujur menggambarkan perasaannya.

Bagaimanapun, Jihoon menyukai sisi terang-terangan Soonyoung ini.

"Aku jadi jatuh cinta pada bunga matahari," Soonyoung berucap sendiri.

Jihoon menoleh, "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kamu pernah bilang paling suka mawar dari seluruh jenis bunga."

"Lalu? Apakah dengan menyukai satu berarti menutup peluang untuk menyukai yang lain?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Kali ini apa?"

"Masih karena artinya. Kamu tahu kenapa bunga matahari selalu menghadap ke arah matahari?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Karena sebutannya memang bunga matahari." jawab Jihoon ringkas.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Karena dia kuning seperti warna matahari," Jihoon menjentikkan jari.

Sayangnya, Soonyoung kembali menggeleng. Ketika Soonyoung mengerutkan bibir dan memainkan dahinya turun-naik, Jihoon suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi. "Menyerah~?"

"Karena dia selalu mencari ke mana arah cahaya pergi?" Jihoon menebak terakhir kali.

Diberi anggukan, Jihoon menyengir, "Artinya romantis ternyata."

"Tapi, bagiku malah jadi menyedihkan." Soonyoung memainkan tangkai bunga matahari dalam genggamannya. Kelopak bunga matahari itu sangat segar, ceria dan menularkan bahagia. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa matahari didesain untuk mengikuti arah cahaya meski di sekitarnya banyak yang lebih menarik daripada sebatas cahaya yang hanya bersinar hingga senja turun. Kenapa tidak seperti padi saja? Merunduk ke bawah seiring usianya menua? Apakah bunga matahari tidak lelah selalu mengarah pada cahaya matahari bahkan hingga dia mati? "Sebab, bunga matahari ibarat seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat ke mana-mana lagi selain orang yang dia cintai."

"Perlambang cinta itu buta, ya?"

Soonyoung mencubit hidungnya. "Daya analisismu jadi makin tajam dari hari ke hari."

"Aku belajar. Tidak sepertimu." Jihoon memainkan bolamatanya.

Soonyoung tertawa, "Ya. Tidak sepertiku."

* * *

 **12)**

Suatu hari, Jihoon pernah mendapati Soonyoung berkutat di kebunnya, menggunakan sarung tangan plastik dan sekop tanam ditaruh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Jihoon; setelah kembali ke belakang untuk membawa dua cangkir teh hijau hangat dan keripik apel. Lalu, meletakkan satu cangkir yang tanpa gula sebab Soonyoung suka teh yang rasanya sepat. Dia tentu tidak berpikir Soonyoung akan dipecat sebab pekerjaan laki-laki itu hanya sebatas pegawai negeri di kantor kelurahan yang letaknya dekat klinik – dan karena di sana kekurangan orang, tentu saja.

"Malas, ah. Lagipula aku ingin sesekali menemani kamu di rumah, hehe."

Jihoon mengetukkan lidah. "Kurang kerjaan."

Soonyoung mengangkat sekop tanam. "Hei, sekarang aku bahkan sedang bekerja."

Jihoon berjongkok di sampingnya, dan sedikit berpikir. Ada pot-pot tanah kecil berisikan rumpun-rumpun bunga mungil sewarna salju. "Aku yang kurang memerhatikan atau memang sebelumnya di sana tidak ada bunga-bungaan itu?"

Soonyoung beralih padanya. "Oh! Itu memang aku yang tanam. Tadinya kutaruh di dekat pohon samping rumah, tapi karena semalam hujannya deras, aku memasukkannya ke dalam. Nah, sekarang kubawa keluar lagi karena mereka butuh bernapas!"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu bisa berkebun," Jihoon berkedip.

Soonyoung menyuil pipinya. "Kalau cuma tinggal gali tanah masukkan bibit juga siapapun bisa otodidak, Jihoon."

Jihoon mendesis, "Tapi butuh kesabaran untuk bisa memperoleh bunga yang indah."

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Aku telah menanamnya dua bulan lalu." katanya, melepas sarung tangan lantas mencomot keripik apel dan memakannya langsung.

Jihoon menepuk tangannya, cukup keras hingga Soonyoung mengaduh. "Sudah sering kukatakan kalau mau makan, cuci tanganmu dulu!"

"Heheh, tak apa, aku kebal. Vitamin!"

Jihoon memutar bolamatanya lalu pergi untuk duduk di bangku serambi. Sekitar seperempat jam kemudian, Soonyoung bergabung dengannya, sudah siap dan tidak ada bekas tanah di bajunya.

"Alat-alat berkebunnya sudah dirapikan?" Jihoon memastikan. Soonyoung mengacungkan ibu jari. "Apa yang kamu sembunyikan di belakang?" tanya Jihoon lagi karena Soonyoung tampak mencurigakan dengan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Soonyoung menyodorkannya dengan seulas senyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia menuntut timbalbalik karena telah mengerahkan dua bulan penuh serta beberapa keringat untuk bisa menghasilkan satu buket kecil berisikan baby's breath penuh.

Jihoon mengambilnya, tangannya membelai-belai kelopak baby's breath. "Kurang cantik. Lagipula warnanya putih, membosankan," katanya, tegas dan terlampau jujur. Dan karena dia kurang menyukai putih.

Soonyoung agak kecewa, memang, tapi dia paling pandai menutup luka. "Jangan hanya lihat rupanya, tapi makna yang tersirat di dalamnya juga harus diperhatikan, loh."

"Memangnya bunga kecil begini punya arti sebesar apa?" Sampai-sampai Soonyoung harus memberikannya ini alih-alih tulip yang megah, atau mawar yang jelas-jelas perlambang afeksi.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Kira-kira dia membahasakan: _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._ "

"Kampungan." ejek Jihoon. Karena dia tidak pernah tersentuh pada omongan-omongan kosong melelehkan hati. Mungkin itu hanya berlaku pada perempuan, dan karena Jihoon laki-laki, dia tidak merasa gombalan bisa bekerja kecuali dibuktikan.

"Aku tahu," Soonyoung tertawa, "kamu lebih suka yang berupa pembuktian, kan?" Lalu dia menarik wajah dan leher Jihoon mendekat.

Jihoon tidak sadar hingga Soonyoung tertawa, masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. "Aku selalu penasaran kata orang-orang tentang ciuman selamat pagi. Karena kita belum pernah melakukannya, kupikir tadi itu momen yang pas." katanya, cukup keras supaya Jihoon bisa mendengarnya.

Wajahnya menghangat.

Ciuman barusan mirip seperti angin, tidak mampu dilihat tapi dapat dengan nyata dirasakan.

* * *

 **9)**

Selama ini, mereka berdua tidak pernah sakit.

Jadi, adalah aneh ketika suatu pagi Jihoon bangun dengan terbatuk-batuk. Soonyoung memapahnya ke klinik, sementara dokter berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darinya. Soonyoung tidak mau percaya, karena perkataan dokter tua pada umumnya sudah tidak bisa diyakini kebenarannya dan teknologi klinik itu telah ketinggalan jauh dari yang ada di kota. Terlebih lagi, Soonyoung tidak berminat menyerahkan Jihoon diperiksa setengah-setengah karena itu hanya mendatangkan hal sia-sia.

Lalu, Jihoon malah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Dan bilang, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku akan baik sendiri dalam beberapa hari."

Soonyoung berdoa.

* * *

 **13)**

Jihoon tidak bisa menerima ide tentang bagaimana khaos keadaan kebunnya saat ini. Bebungaan yang dia tanam rusak dan surga kecilnya porak-poranda. Tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari patah dan kelopak-kelopak tulip berserakan di tanah seperti sengaja diinjak sol sepatu.

Soonyoung tiba, menepuk punggungnya dengan sabar. "Jangan menangis. Nanti kucarikan bibitnya asal kamu mau menanamnya lagi."

"Aku tidak menangis." Tidak ada airmata dan isakan. Tapi Soonyoung tahu betul Jihoon kecewa di dalam hatinya. Siapapun yang mendapati sesuatu yang disukainya dirusak tentu saja akan sakit.

"Kamu mau mencari ke kota?" Jihoon bingung karena sekarang belum masuk musim semi. Soonyoung terbiasa pergi ke kota untuk mendapatkan bibit per satu tahun sekali. Dan itu jika musim semi datang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak dicari sekarang nanti kamu tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, bukan?"

* * *

 **15)**

Karena setiap yang akan pergi dari desa perlu tumpangan Tuan Kwang, di sinilah Soonyoung sekarang, bertamu malam-malam dan menggenggamkan amplop berisi uang simpanannya selama beberapa bulan sebagai ganti bahan bakar yang akan digunakan.

"Tolong bawa aku ke kota."

Kebetulan, Tuan Kwang juga akan berangkat besok semenjak beliau akan menjemput anaknya yang telah lulus sekolah di kota.

"Pukul delapan pagi, jangan terlambat karena aku tidak mau membuat anakku menunggu," kata pria itu.

Soonyoung undur diri dengan ucapan terima kasih terlalu banyak.

Di rumah mereka, Jihoon melilit lehernya dengan syal dan merangkai beberapa mahkota dari bunga yang ditanamnya untuk dijual di pasar.

"Kupikir kamu sudah pergi tidur?"

Jihoon terbatuk dua kali sebelum menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu pulang."

Soonyoung mengambil mahkota bunga buatan Jihoon dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Jangan memforsir diri." katanya.

Jihoon berusaha meraih kembali mahkota bunga yang belum selesai dia rangkai, tapi Soonyoung menyingkirkannya makin jauh. "Tidur sekarang, Jihoon."

Bersungut-sungut, Jihoon bangun dan menyeret langkah ke arah kamar. "Tukang atur." desisnya pelan.

* * *

 **16)**

Esok paginya, Jihoon terbangun oleh berkas matahari yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi.

Soonyoung tidak ada di mana-mana untuk dicari. Juga tidak ada di serambi alih-alih Jihoon tahu betul itu tempat kesukaannya. Jihoon hanya menemukan selembar kertas berisi tulisan:

 _Aku pergi ke kota mencarikanmu bibit bunga. :)_

Jihoon melangkah ke luar di mana kebunnya berada. Dia menemukan tanah di sana telah dirapikan dan siap untuk ditanami ulang. Tangkai-tangkai patah sudah disingkirkan dan serakan kelopak telah disapu bersih.

Saat akan kembali ke dalam, Jihoon terbatuk panjang hingga harus berpegangan ke kusen pintu. Karena batuk Jihoon terlalu parah, dia tumbang di sana. Tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya pingsan.

* * *

 **18)**

Biasanya, memakan tiga hari untuk sampai ke kota. Itu berarti enam hari jika Soonyoung melakukan perjalanan pergi-pulang. Genapkan menjadi seminggu karena Jihoon menganggap satu hari penuh akan dihabiskan Soonyoung untuk berkeliling mendapatkan bibit bunga.

Tapi, dua minggu berlalu, dan batang hidung Soonyoung sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat.

Jihoon selalu menunggu di depan serambi rumah mereka. Atau di kebun yang kosong tanpa bunga-bunga; dalam artian umum dan dalam istilah. Berharap kedatangan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba dan laki-laki itu akan mengejutkannya dari belakang dengan beberapa guci berisi bibit bunga. Barangkali Soonyoung akan tiba sedikit lebih lama karena ada pemeriksaan di tengah-tengah tol, atau Tuan Kwang harus diurus sedikit di kantor sebab terkadang pria tua itu suka lupa membawa SIM.

"Cepatlah pulang dan bawakan aku bibit bunga." Jihoon berucap seperti kaset rusak. Bibirnya beku karena ini sudah malam dan dia masih betah berada di luar.

* * *

 **20+)**

Jihoon tidak mendapatkan guci berisi bibit bunga, tapi Soonyoung yang _membawakannya_ bibit bunga.

* * *

 **17)**

Soonyoung mendapatkan telepon dari desa tentang Jihoon yang pingsan tiba-tiba.

Dia minta diturunkan di tengah tol dan berlari segera dengan wadah-wadah berisi bibit bunga di tas yang dipikulnya.

* * *

 **19)**

Soonyoung mati tertabrak van minggu lalu.

Darahnya bercipratan di badan jalan dan bibit bunga beliannya tersebar di tengah-tengah jalan. Kasus kecelakaan itu diliput stasiun teve serta menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa hari. Si pengemudi menyerahkan diri baik-baik karena dia mengaku salah untuk tidak mengambil cukup tidur sebelum memutuskan ingin mengemudi.

(Namun pengemudi itu memberi pengakuan bahwa korbannya memang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik mobil dan membuatnya terkejut hingga lupa menginjak rem.)

* * *

 **14)**

Seminggu sebelum kebun Jihoon hancur, Soonyoung ingat kronologis ini:

Batuk Jihoon tidak pernah sembuh.

Makin terdengar keras di setiap harinya.

Kadang, ketika terbatuk, dia akan melipir ke serambi depan agar Soonyoung tidak bisa mendengar. Namun Soonyoung tidak perlu diberitahu untuk mengetahui bahwa Jihoon sudah mulai tidak tahan. Diagnosis penyakitnya belum jelas apa; karena tiap mereka datang ke klinik selalu dijawab tak ada keluhan berarti.

"Aku tidak butuh dibawa ke dokter. Hanya belikan aku beberapa bibit bunga, dan aku janji aku akan sembuh."

Soonyoung berniat mengabulkan keinginannya.

* * *

 **20)**

Jihoon tidak peduli bagaimana batuk-batuk membuat tenggorokannya terbakar, dia masih setia menanti.

Boleh jadi dia tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasa bunga, tapi itu tidak penting karena Soonyoung pasti akan mengajarinya tanpa bosan; arti dari masing-masing bunga yang berbeda di setiap harinya.

Juga karena keyakinannya dari dalam selalu bilang bahwa Soonyoung akan datang, barangkali dengan serumpun baby's breath di tangannya seolah-olah dia sedang berkata:

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

dedicated to yg kemarin ngerasa kena trap abis baca **sterne** , hehe. :D itu ff emang didesain(?) punya ending kek gitu dari awal ceritanya masih jadi kerangka. in fact, jarang ada shiper yg suka bikin otp-nya merana ((balik ke soal selera sih tp aku sendiri penggila kisah tragedi #woi)). tapi katanya krn soonhoon must identik sama yg manis-manis ((i cannot say it isnt)), aku buatin ini deeeh ((tho agak absurd)). em, ini terinspirasi langsung dari entry di fandom _assassination classroom_ – karya **winterlodge** judulnya **good morning from the dream garden**. must read! aku baca malem-malem dan jadi baper sendiri.

udah ah, aku mau feedback-nya kalo gitu. jangan lupa review~! jangan jadi hantu kalo gamau dihantuin soonyoung(?) #heh.

ps: krn ada angka-angkanya bukan berarti bacanya kudu urut. terserah tah dibaca dari mana aja.

ps2: selamat buat kak **Calum'sNoona** , yg udah bener nebak 3 dari 5 keseluruhan penyakit yg dibahas di **sterne**. mau pairing siapa? #wink. ((kalau ikut baca ini tulis di review ya))


End file.
